Storage racks are well known for use to store various types of media, e.g. CDs, VHS tapes, floppy discs, etc., however, the existing designs lack versatility in the accommodation of differing forms of media in a single storage rack design.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a storage rack capable of accommodating a wide range of media forms in a simple inexpensive construction and to provide a variety of support arrangements for such a rack.